


safe place

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Prompted by vexahliaderolo, something with a bit of fake dating.





	safe place

Weiss spots some boy leaning into Velvet’s space when she turns from the bar with her drink, and she decides, that won’t do at all. So she pushes her body in between him and Velvet, shooting him a dismissive look before handing Velvet the glass in hand. “For you, dear.”

Velvet, bless her, goes from surprise to relief and understanding in an instant. She murmurs, “Thank you,” before she leans and kisses Weiss’ cheek. “And I didn’t even have to ask.”

Weiss scratches her nose, pushes at the surprise and, everything else, that simple brush of lips brought forth. “I know what you like.”

Crow feet step into place by Velvet’s eyes, but the boy still stands there, an unpleasant distraction from the sight. Indignancy and disbelief contort his face. “ _You_  two are dating?”

Weiss snaps, with a twist of head and body and words. “Yes. So get. Out. Before I decide to rake your name across the coals and render it ash.”

His chest puffs, his mouth blusters, but Weiss forges herself into steel and steps toward him. His resolve tatters. It falls with the dust as he leaves.

It’s only when there’s a chuckle behind her that Weiss’ shoulders fall back down in surprise, sharpened edge sheathed. Velvet smiles at her, and Weiss cannot help but smile back. “That’s some imagery, Weiss…thank you.”

“It was the least I could do. I wish I’d gotten a name, though.”

“I remember his face,” Velvet reassures, motioning for her to come closer. “I’ll pass it along to campus security. And buy you a few drinks–I insist. You’re stuck here with me now, after all, if we’re going to be believed.”

“…That’s true.” Weiss hums, then settles into the seat beside Velvet. “But there’s worse places to be.”


End file.
